Conventionally, the coin-roll storage adapted for storing each coin roll in a particular storage portion, for each denomination, and controlling the total amount of money of the coin rolls present in the storage has been known. As the coin-roll storage, for example, those disclosed in JP11-250314A have been known.
The coin-roll storage described in JP11-250314A is configured to successively determine the denomination of each coin roll stored in a cassette adapted for storing therein a plurality of coin rolls, while the cassette is contained in a storage body. More specifically, in the storage body of the coin-roll storage, a reflection-type optical sensor is provided, which is configured to be moved in a predetermined direction or along an arrangement direction of the coin rolls stored in the cassette. Based on changes with time of an output of the sensor associated with such movement, the coin-roll storage will determine the denomination from an outer diameter or the like factor of each coin roll.